freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
NEWS-2.4.5
= WHAT'S CHANGED SINCE 2.4.4 = 2.4.5 is a bugfix release. Server / General Changes affecting players (supplied rulesets) * Fix a longstanding bug in border rules: ** Water tiles next to cities and other border sources could sometimes remain unclaimed, semi-randomly. Now they are always claimed. (This had not been working as intended since at least 2.1.) ** (The bug that city worked tiles could be stolen, fixed in the later 2.5 series, has not been fixed in this 2.4 maintenance release, as it was deemed too much of a rule change. ) * In the civ2 ruleset, Fanatics are now free of upkeep under a Fundamentalist government; the free shield upkeep under that government has been reduced from 10 to 8. * Fix trouble with unit visibility when a city is transferred, particularly by diplomatic treaty. * When autosettlers were considering improving terrain, their thoughts could accidentally be sent to the client, so the client would display tiles with the wrong terrain temporarily. * Fix possible trouble when starting a scenario game which has start positions assigned to particular nations. * When an enemy pillages a vision-granting base such as a buoy, the base is now removed from the victim's view of the map. * Fix a corner case where a technology could be granted to a dead player due to changing research costs. * When the AI proposed a treaty, it could be sent in such a way as to cause the client to pop it up in front of other tabs, obscuring end-of-turn activities. * Improve checking for creation of illegal pacts, such as between team-mates. * An empty 'startunits' setting will now be rejected rather than causing a crash. Changes affecting other rulesets / modders * Fix a server crash in rulesets with variable city map radius. This could manifest for instance if city radius depends on government. * script.lua is now evaluated before default.lua, so that rulesets can pre-empt signal handlers set by by default.lua (currently "hut_enter" and "city_lost"). * Attempting to move a bombarder unit into an empty city now moves, rather than bombarding. * Nations without legend text no longer crash the server. * More robustness against invalid rulesets. Changes affecting server operators * The /mapimg delete all command did not always delete every definition. * Server tab completion for save file names did not allow .xz compressed savegames. General * Memory leak fixes. * Various internal changes which should only affect developers. AI * Fix possible AI crashes in rulesets with ocean cities. * The AI no longer asks to sign a ceasefire if circumstances prevent signing any treaty. Clients * In terrain info popups, show the countdown to armistice expiry as well as for ceasefire. * The client could crash if the tileset was changed with the science dialog open. * Area selection mode for cities (right-click-and-drag) now works in games with national borders disabled. * (Gtk) Prevent the main map window layout jumping about when switching between unit stacks of different sizes. (This was particularly noticeable with hex tilesets.) * (Gtk) Various minor cosmetic changes. * (Gtk3) The Turn Done button now blinks if you are the last player to finish a turn in a multiplayer game. (This functionality has theoretically been present in all clients, but has been more or less broken forever. It now takes into account disconnected players. ) * (Gtk3) Clicking "Show All Cities" in the Goto/Airlift dialog could cause all cities to be focused in turn. * (Gtk3) Map in city dialog is now greyed out when under governor control, as for other clients. * (SDL) It was not possible to withdraw shared vision from someone you were at war with. * (SDL) When a spy sabotaged a specific building, the dialog for choosing that building could remain. * (SDL) Correct shortcut key label for transform (to 'O' instead of 'M'). * (SDL) Fix a crash and other trouble when changing to a different player mid-game. * (SDL) Observers are no longer invited to end their turn. * (SDL) Fix a possible crash if font loading fails. Tools * Fix error messages and possible crashes from modpack installers on Windows. * Fix possible bugs when closing the modpack installer. Tilesets / Art * All supplied tilesets now have graphics for the Refugee unit, used for instance by the add-on civ2civ3 modpack. * Fix minor glitches in various supplied tilesets. Help / Documentation * Miscellaneous improvements to in-game text and user documentation. * Miscellaneous changes to developer/ruleset docs. * Invisible changes to assist localization. Translations * Updated translations: ** Complete translations: French, Spanish, Polish, British English. ** Incomplete translations: Russian (99.9%), Finnish (97.3%), Japanese (96.5%), Irish (95.4%). Build/portability * Fix some warnings from GCC 5 and cppcheck. * Check for __VA_ARGS__ handling at configure time, giving a less obscure error when attempting to use a compiler that does not implement the behavior we rely on (such as tcc). * Improve diagnostic if configure fails to find pkg-config (previously it was erroneously warning about libcurl). * The shipped Windows installer Makefile is now compatible with the environment that is used to build the Windows installers. See NEWS for older lists of changes. Category:NEWS